sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent the Artificial Being
"Even if I could go to the paradise called my past, I don't think it would be worth it if I had to give up what I have now." - Vincent the Artifical Being Personality The "humane" side This is Vincent's main personality, and the one he has most control over. In this mode, he acts very sarcastic and casual. However he's not overly rude or even overly caring. He's just a normal guy. The "dog" side In this mode the majority of Vincent's ego disappears, leaving this canine like personality in it's place. This Vincent acts very excitable and loving. Instead of speaking he barks, he loves dog toys, etc and etc. Backstory Vincent was born on April 21st inside a laboratory. His creator was a middle-aged rabbit named Spike, who only created him due to his child and wife dying years before. Vincent was a bit normal but Spike made the mistake of adding too many chemicals to him, thus resulting in his glitched out eye. Spike really cared for Vincent, and they had a father son relationship. Alas, Spike hid the young pup away from the rest of Mobius. He didn't want anything bad happening. The two lived in a cottage for nine years before they moved to a small town called "Iginius". At the age of ten Vincent finally went to school, but his classmates feared him because of the glitched eye. Of course this made him become more and more distant from the other students. But, he wasn't used to niceness. Whenever he got bullied he actually stood up for himself, and he stayed calm while doing so. Stronger mobians got very mad at this. Mainly a purple lizard named Coffee. Coffee was distant from others, and she had many rumors about her spreading. Regardless she had a neutral reputation for the most part. In reality, she was a normal lizard. And she was scared of Vincent. She thought he was a "freak". So naturally, she always followed him when he went home from school. She took notes as well. Finally, she decided to act. Both Coffee and Vincent had gotten in detention, and no teacher was in the classroom at the time. It was stupid of her but she pulled out a knife and struck Vincent's chest. It wasn't directly to his heart, but in his chest nonetheless. When the teacher came back hell was unleashed. Coffee got in unthinkable trouble (along with her parents) and Spike was devastated. Vincent was rushed to the hospital, where he was somehow able to heal. But that incident left a huge red scar on this chest for all to see, which was rather inconvenient. Everything was normal for the next two years, until one Friday night. Spike woke up with hellish pain in his side, and it turned out that his appendix had to be removed immediately. Vincent, being a twelve-year-old, decided to rush to the neighbors. He woke them up and informed them of the situation, despite him not quite understanding it himself. Spike went to the hospital and got his appendix removed, which was all fine and dandy but. . . He didn't make it back. Vincent was both afraid and shocked. His only family had died. The previously mentioned neighbors took him in, and served as his foster parents for the time being. Fast forward three years, and Vincent is now 15. He has a nice black leather jacket and he's a casual teenager. He also owns a recorder, which he enjoys playing from time to time. At his high school he got pretty decent grades and got into the occasional trouble. In short... he was normal. Except he still grieved over Spike's death. One day at his high school, he heard some other students muttering about an urban legend. It went like this; they say if you go to the little red hill down south, and dig deep into the center, you can find a music box. Wind it up and a mouse spirit will come out. He can revive anyone you've lost as long as you offer what he feels is necessary. Of course, Vincent didn't believe this. Yet still, his curiousity took over. And the others turned out to be right. He asked the spirit for Spike, and he got one thing in response. "In return for my tenderness, thou shall hand over your lucidity." Vincent agreed, and it supposedly worked. But he was still tricked. He got two split personalities, and while Spike was brought back, he was all the way across mobius. Vincent packed his bags and wrote a letter to his foster parents, explaining why he left. He then set off his journey to find Spike. Relationships Amy the Hedgehog They first met in a corner store when they reached for the same granola bar. The two are friends (and I kinda ship them). Sonic the Hedgehog Tbh Vincent doesn't care about Sonic. Cream the Rabbit I'll just say they like each other and leave it at that. Shadow the Hedgehog They don't care about each other. Rouge the Bat Friends? I guess??? They call each other "Bat girl" and "Purpy" so???? Eggman Vincent can't really beat Eggman, but he doesn't really care. Also he constantly roasts him so... Spike the Rabbit You already know this Coffee the Lizard Lmao not spoilin my fanfic. Trivia He loves peanut butter. He's named after my best friend. I regret making him exist.